


I Might Just Spontaneously Combust

by DeredereWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, OT3, Truth or Dare, i wrote this at midnight, its a oneshot, no beta we die like men, please ignore the plot holes, theres plot holes I'm sorry, unedited like everything else I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: A round of truth or dare at an impromptu sleepover leads to a semi-fake-dating scenario which I have no regrets about."Marinette hesitated, considering the pros and cons of each. “Dare, because I have a feeling I know what you’d ask if I chose truth and I'm not risking that.”Alya smiled and shook her head. “Okay, then. Choose one to three people and pretend to be dating them for the next fifteen minutes.”Marinette blinked. “Wh- Really?”“Yes, really. So who do you choose?” Alya asked."





	I Might Just Spontaneously Combust

Marinette wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten roped into truth or dare. She guessed it was because Juleka had invited the class to a birthday party for her. But then there'd been a snowstorm and freezing weather shook Paris and this time it was completely natural and not related to an akuma. So until the weather cleared up, which the forecasters said should be the next morning or the middle of the next day, the house-boat was stuck in the water and nobody could get home.

So the party became a sleepover. Alix had the brilliant idea for them to play truth or dare and the majority of the class agreed. It was the middle of the game and Marinette had yet to be chosen and it was Nino’s turn.

“Alright, ah, truth or dare.. Alya,” Nino decided.

“Truth, ask me anything,” Alya answered without hesitation.

Nino thought for a moment. “Was honestly expecting you to choose dare. Let’s see.. Okay, what’s the last text on your phone and who was it to?”

Alya sat up from her place leaning on Nino’s shoulder and fished her phone from her pocket, entering her pass code and opening her messages. She then proceeded to read aloud, “‘Alright, I love you, see you there!’ with a little heart emoji and it was to you.”

“Aw, that's so sweet!” Rose exclaimed.

Murmurs of agreement rang throughout the room.

Alya smiled and returned to her place cuddled up against Nino’s side. “Marinette, truth or dare?”

Marinette hesitated, considering the pros and cons of each. “Dare, because I have a feeling I know what you’d ask if I chose truth and I'm not risking that.”

Alya smiled and shook her head. “Okay, then. Choose one to three people and pretend to be dating them for the next fifteen minutes.”

Marinette blinked. “Wh- Really?”

“Yes, really. So who do you choose?” Alya asked.

“Um,” Marinette looked around the room and counted several already taken people. “First of all, what all does being a couple include here? And who isn't already dating somebody..?”

“Flirting, holding hands, pet names, whatever you're comfortable with,” Alya clarified.

“Okay and I guess whoever is single raise your hand? I don't want to pick somebody who already has a boyfriend or girlfriend,” Marinette said.

To her amazement, there were two people who raised their hands. Luka and Adrien. Marinette didn't know if she should be more surprised that they were the only two or that Chloe was dating someone. 

“You know what, both of you, we're in this together,” Marinette decided, cheering herself for being able to say it without stuttering.

Adrien let out a small laugh and got up to go sat next to her. Luka did the same and soon all three were next to each other. Alya set a timer on her phone for fifteen minutes and their game continued.

“Okay, Mylene, truth or dare?” Marinette asked.

Over the next few minutes, she'd found herself leaning into Luka’s side with Adrien holding her hand. She was willing to bet her face looked vaguely like a fire truck but that was fine for some reason. It might just be because she was tired and out of it, but she wasn't freaking out like she normally would be. She yawned and suddenly attention was focused on her instead of the game.

“Maybe it's time to put on a movie and wind down,” Luka suggested softly.

“Yeah, that's a good idea,” Adrien agreed and ran his hands through Marinette’s hair, sending warmth through her whole body.

So they all got up from their circle on the floor and moved to the TV in the main room, setting up blankets and all choosing a spot to sit and sitting there. Marinette was just about to take a seat beside Alya when she raised her phone and said, “Timer hasn't gone off yet.”

“Yeah, c’mon Darling, you aren't rid of us just yet,” Adrien said, shooting her a smile and offering his hand. 

Hohoholy crap ‘Darling’ I may spontaneously combust and nobody could stop me. 

Marinette took his hand and let him guide her to a soft looking nest of pillows and blankets where Luka was waiting for them. 

“Honey, we're home,” Adrien greeted Luka and stepped into the bounds of the nest.

“Welcome home,” Luka grinned, evidently holding back a laugh.

Alya snapped pictures from the sidelines as the three got comfortable and the others chose a movie to watch. Right now, the choices were between Into the Spiderverse, House with A Clock In Its Walls, and The Bee Movie. Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief had originally been on the list as well but it was quickly shot down by anyone who'd actually read the books and watched the movie before, telling the uniformed about how bad it was and how it didn't stay true to the original story line. 

Adrien had laid himself out across Marinette and Luka’s laps and at some point, Marinette realized she'd been braiding his hair. She finished up the braid and relaxed into the warmth provided by the two boys next to her, and promptly falling asleep once she had.

She woke up once more just as the movie was ending to find Adrien asleep on her lap. Marinette looked towards Luka who'd managed to stay awake and hummed questioningly. 

“You fell asleep and he did too, I let you two sleep because you really look like you need it,” Luka explained, whispering in a low tone so as not to wake the others who were sleeping. 

“Oh. Thanks,” Marinette said and then yawned. 

“I'm going to try to sleep now, but I think that Chloe and Alya are competing to see who can stay up the latest and are gonna put on another movie if you want to watch,” Luka told her. 

Marinette shook her head. “You were right about me needing sleep.”

Luka nodded and laid back. “Good night, Marinette.”

“Night,” Marinette mumbled and made herself comfortable as well, pulling blankets from the nest to cover herself.

In the morning when they woke up, the three were tangled together in a big comfortable pile. Marinette could have a crisis later, right now all she wanted to to way lay there and do nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa I'm really on a roll here with ot3 fics. I have no regrets.   
> I was scrolling through Tumblr (DeredereArt if you wanna check me out) and found out that this ship was a thing and so I went through the tag and absolutely loved it and wrote this.


End file.
